Body Talk
by Phy Phy Is Me
Summary: On the night of prom schemes are set up and love is found.  Dasey.  One shot


**Title: **Body Talk

**Song and band: **Body Talk by My Epiphany

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **T – for mild language

**Summary:** On the night of prom schemes are set up and love is found. Dasey.

**Author's Note: This was my first ever Songfic and one shot. I took it down, but reread it and thought it was adorable, not to toot my own horn or anything. And the ending was changed to something I like a whole lot better. But please read and review. Thank you.**

**P.S. This is going to, for a long time, sound like a Derek/Emily, Casey/Sam story. But it's not, so don't stop reading just because you think it's not going to be a Dasey.**

**P.P.S. The Lyrics are oddly spaced out and I don't know if that's how it works. Sorry if it's hard to understand with the lyrics and all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Life with Derek**_** or anything by the band My Epiphany.**

**Body Talk**

Tonight was prom. And to everyone's surprise, except mine, I had no date. I wanted to make a statement that cool guys can go stag also, and the only person I wanted as my date was going to the prom with my best friend. That didn't hold me back from going, though. I made an oath to myself that she wasn't going to tear my heart out again; I wasn't going to let her, even if I still did care the world for her. She did that last year. She and I had a "thing" I guess you would call it. She said it meant nothing, just the relieving of tension in our bodies and when she started dating Sam again, we ended. I was just stupid to have thought we were something. I wanted what she didn't; stupid feelings. Stupid Derek. I wasn't going to trust my feelings again.

I looked into the full length mirror and straightened my bowtie, nope, not a clip on either. Edwin did it. Little man has talent. He sat on the messy bed and watched me. "So, are you going to steal your stepsister away from your best friend?" he asked suddenly without hesitation.

The question almost made me jump, but I kind of expected him to ask a question like that. He was so observant; he knew more about the family than anyone should ever know. Casey and I were careful to hide what we had for that short time, but Ed…Edwin still knew. He always knew. I turned to him and took in a deep breath. "I think the word 'steal' is a little much, don't you?"

Edwin let out a scoffing breath, a small smirk across his face. "No." He shook his head and leaned forward a little, looking me over. Was I acceptable enough? I always thought I was. But would everyone else agree? I wore the classic black tuxedo; a black blazer with a white snazzy dress shirt underneath—tucked in of course, a black bowtie, black trousers and spit-shined shoes. My hair was nicely combed and cut, a mess of small spikes decorated my head. I cut my shaggy hair for the girl I was going to…_get_—no, not "steal"—back. She hated my shaggy hair, thought I looked too messy for her taste, so I cut it and got no response on her part. I never knew how to make her happy.

With a small shrug of my shoulders I just brushed aside his comment and asked, "So, how do I look?" I turned around in a circle, so my little bro would get a better look. I felt so stupid, but sometimes you had to go to great lengths for love. _Love_? Had I just used that word? Was that really what I felt? I knew it was but it wasn't like it was something I was going to admit to the world. It was a secret I would keep in myself until I felt everyone should know…if ever.

"Not too shabby," Edwin said, mildly impressed. Truth was Edwin picked out everything for that night. My little brother dressed me up. That sounded too fruity for my taste, so I figured if asked, I would just tell them I had impeccable fashion sense. I turned to look in the mirror one last time. Damn, I really did look quite delectable, didn't I?

My body suddenly was covered in goose bumps as the idea of the prom dawned on me. That feeling that you get when anything dawns on you last minute before you're about to do it and you question whether or not you should _really_ go through with it. What if Casey doesn't want me back? Why would she? She had Sam. I stood there, frozen as I thought about that.

"You okay, Derek?" Edwin's voice rang, knocking me out of my worriment. Good timing little brother, good timing.

I nodded as I looked through the mirror at Edwin. "Yeah, totally," I lied. I wasn't going to go all sappy on him now and ask questions like _what if I can't get her_ or _what if I die in a car accident on the way to the prom and she never finds out how I feel_. I was not a girl. I would handle my emotions like a man by simply ignoring them. That's what men do.

"So, are you ready to go downstairs to see the family?" By family, he meant Casey and we both knew it. He didn't want to say her name, he was just trying to be a good brother and look out for his older brother and try to trick his older brother into thinking he was displaying himself for everyone instead of just one.

I wasn't going to pussy out now. "Of course. You can't hide something this sexy, it would be illegal," I retorted with a small, very fake, but very realistic smirk across my lips. My usual arrogant smile, only this time the heart wasn't there. Edwin hopped off my bed and followed me to the stairway. I waited at the head of the stairs while he rushed down them into the family room. We had it planned that he would come down stairs to announce the one, the great Derek Venturi: The hottest man going stag to a prom in the world. I would eventually get someone by the end of the night, even if it wasn't Casey. Not that I wanted anyone other than her, but I wasn't going to turn down temptation if it knocked on my door, after all I still technically wasn't taken.

"We present the wonderful, the great _Derek Venturi_," Edwin announced loudly from the base of the stairs, cuing me. I could almost see his hands pointing like Vanna White toward the stairs for me to march down like a model. I straightened my body and took a deep breath, ready to take my walk down the stairs and boast about how sexy I am when I heard the slow clacking of high heels behind me. I felt my heart stop. The amazing aroma of flowers and fruit wrapped around me and I took a step back away from the stairs.

I turned around to see Casey standing behind me. And I thought I looked great. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, or time in general seemed to have stopped. She looked that beautiful, so…breathtaking.

_**You put on  
your make up just right  
for something and I guess  
that you accidentally fell into that dress**_

She was smiling softly at me. Her blue, black eyeliner framed, eyes sparkled under pink eye shadow as she looked over me. My jaw was hanging open and even if I had tried, I wouldn't have been able to close it. She looked so amazing. She wore a soft pink and black strapless dress that clung to her body, showing her wonderful curves and puffed out a little at the bottom like a ball gown, the back of the dress trained out slightly, just dragging on the floor. She wore black high heels that seemed to go so perfectly with dress and made her almost as tall as me, we were almost eye to eye. A faux diamond necklace, bracelet and earring set decorated her body and sparkled in the light. Half her hair was up in a French twist, the rest was straitened down and sat over one shoulder and curled beautifully at the end, small curls framed her beautiful face; she had stuck in diamond crusted bobby pins to give her hair a little sparkle. Glitter accented her body just so.

_**And you'll show up  
on every radar screen tonight  
my baby  
with the echo strength  
and rejection circuitry  
so gracefully  
unaware that she  
is the brightest girl  
this boy has ever seen  
**_

We stood in the middle of the hall, just looking at each other. She was smiling; I was staring with my mouth hanging gaping open. I thought I heard Edwin announce my name again, but neither of us seemed to pay any attention to the noise around us. "You look great, Derek," she purred in approval as she walked up to me, heels clacking softly as she took slow steps, hands behind her back. I didn't know how to respond, it was like the cat got my tongue.

I nodded slowly and just reminded myself to breathe. A girl had never affected me the way Casey did. I nodded and cleared my throat a few times. "You look…" I trailed off and thought I had finished the sentence, but left Casey staring at me bewildered, but beautiful. "You look…You clean up pretty nicely, Casey," I finally said, trying to sound like I didn't really care; giving my best Derek Venturi front. My voice felt tight and raspy and I didn't realize it until I had to swallow to ease the tightness.

She continued to smile softly and stared up at me with those amazing eyes, occasionally blinking, but looking at me and I almost felt like I was drooling on myself.

_**  
And our bodies talk  
even if we don't want to  
but your eyes say that you want to  
like right now  
**_

"I'll see you later tonight," she said. It came out almost playfully; then again Casey did seem to be more comfortable around me after our little…well, whatever it was. She walked past me, brushing against me slightly as she made her way to the main floor.

_**  
So if that's true  
all you want is someone to talk to  
well I will be right here  
listening for you**_

I stood there and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I didn't move, but listened as the family remarked on how beautiful she looked and how lucking Sam was to be going out with her again and that he was going to fall all over himself when he saw her. Kind of like way he just did. She and Sam weren't having problems this time. They worked out their differences. Why the hell did they have to go and do that? Life really wasn't fair.

Footsteps came up the stairs startled me, but I knew who it was without have to look behind me. "Derek." I didn't turn around to look at Edwin. Damn kid could read my mind it seemed. "You still going?" he asked after moment of silence, his voice was almost mute. I wanted to say no. I wanted to stay in for the night. I couldn't watch Sam and Casey dance and flirt all night long. I couldn't watch them giggle and laugh and kiss and nuzzle. Sam was supposed to be _me_…or I was supposed to be Sam, whatever way works, I was supposed to have the girl.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm still going," I finally answer and turn to look at Edwin. Life didn't always treat you the way you wanted. God worked in mysterious ways, so it was said. I hope this is one of His mysterious ways. I put on another fake smile and marched down the stairs, leaving Edwin behind me. "Here comes the very delectable, very handsome Derek Venturi," I announced as I trotted down the stairs with false enthusiasm. I got the base and did a very nineteen-eighties-Michael-Jackson turn around, arms spread out to show them my wardrobe. I faced the family, grinning and nodding.

All eyes were on me, intense and I felt like a display item. Usually I wouldn't have cared, but Casey was one of those who kept staring at me and I felt that if I attempted to walk down the next two steps, I would fall on my face and a make a fool of myself. I already did that enough as it was when I was around her, I didn't want to do it tonight. "Derek, you look so handsome!" Nora exclaimed, smiling very boldly.

I looked at my step-mother. "Yeah, I know," I answered cockily with a satisfied sigh.

A knock on the door tore everyone's attention away from me and I felt so relieved, like a weight was lifted off me. It was when I realized who was at the door before he was even let in that I felt so angry and so sad and so…so…so everything negative. I couldn't and didn't want to see this. Sam walked in, he wore a very similar suit to the one that I was wearing, but honestly he didn't look quite as good as I did. I may be insecure right now, but not about my looks, I would be stupid if I thought I didn't look fine.

I smiled at him and bid everyone good-bye and left the house before Sam or anyone else could even say anything to me. I left through the back and walked down the driveway to my two door car and saw a long, black limousine. A tall guy whose face was shadowed in the dark popped up out of the sunroof. "Yo, Venturi! There's room for one more!" he called, waving a hand to come his way. I shook my head in declination and got into my red used sports car, shutting the door to break the noise of the hockey players yelling things at me, the neighbors or to the night in general. They probably decided to have a "happy" drink before they left the house. I grabbed the directions out of my pocket and looked them over, buckled up, and headed to the hall that they were having the prom at.

The drive was packed and finding a parking spot was worse. I was beginning to regret having driven here, but it wasn't like I had a date to impress…of my own, that is. I parked in a parking garage about five blocks away from the hall that held the senior prom. The walk, even for five blocks, was packed with students that I recognized. I chatted with them as we walked. I found a few other guys who also went stag, one of those guys included Cory Plunkett, I no longer felt like the coolest guy going stag, I felt like a loser; cool guys didn't go stag, they go with the hottest girl they can find. I should have just asked out Emily who was hinting that she didn't have a date and that she would love to go with a good friend. That would have driven Casey mad, just like she was driving me mad. Damn it, Venturi.

I walked up to the large building; a line was forming at the steps to get in. I stood there and looked around, for nothing in general. A hand tapped me on the shoulder and turned. And speak of the Devil, Emily stood there, looking wonderful. She had a pumpernickel glittery nylon dress that clung to her body. I never thought about Emily in a romantic way before but she had a wonderfully shaped body. She wore a white transparent shawl over her shoulders and black heels, apparently black went with everything. Her hair was down as usual, but it looked good with the outfit. In her hand was a pumpernickel handbag. Her face was lightly painted with make up, she looked very natural. Good job, Emily.

She smiled at me. "Hey, Derek," she greeted, looking awfully eager. She nervously gnawed on her bottom, lightly glossed lip, looking up at me with large dark eyes. "You look really great. Not that you wouldn't or anything. I mean you _are_ Derek." She looked down in embarrassment and her smile slipped away.

"You look pretty good yourself, Emily." I answered, a small grin pulled at the corner of my mouth. She looked up at me and smiled very largely, showing almost all of her teeth. "You going by yourself, too?" I asked casually.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "_You're_ going to the prom without a date?" She made it sound like I was going to become a social disaster. Eh, the way I figure it, is if anyone found out about my obsession over Casey, I would become a social disaster anyway. It was the end of my last year; I didn't care anymore like I probably should have.

I nodded. "Yeah," I paused and made a decision at that moment. "So, are you going with anyone?" I asked again.

She made a distasteful face. "Unfortunately, not." She almost sounded heartbroken.

I looked around at my surroundings, my hands shoved into my pocket. "So, you wanna be my date tonight?" I asked then looked at her and grinned my oh-so-very sly grin that drove the ladies nuts.

How that smile widened was a mystery to me, but it did, it got even bigger. "Sure," she practically squealed. Eighteen years old and she still acted like the same old Emily Davis I have known almost my whole life.

We stood there together in silence; neither of us seemed to know what to say. It was little uncomfortable on my part. I only asked her out to make her feel a little happy to have a date such as myself and to drive Casey nuts, to make her feel the way she made me feel; miserable and incredibly jealous. Sometimes I thought she was going out with Sam on purpose just to make me feel jealous. But why would she want to make me feel that way? Who was I kidding? She loved to make me miserable; it was like she lived for it. But with the way my luck is going, Casey probably wouldn't even care that I was going with someone else.

The line began to move and I saw Casey and Sam along with a line of hockey players and their dates climb out of the limousine that was parked outside the house just about thirty minutes earlier. I caught Casey's eye for a split second and slid my hand to Emily's back, gently escorting her up the stairs. I didn't know or catch an expression if Casey gave one; I just smiled down at Emily that stupid, damn fake smile I had been wearing on my face all day long, acting like I was having the best night of my life so far.

We gave our invitations to a young girl whom I didn't recognize who was sitting behind the desk. She looked over our names and told us to have a fun and happy prom night. I almost laughed at that, I could have sworn she was being sarcastic. Emily and I walked into a roaring room that was decorated with roses and draped with deep red and white streamers. There were a mess of tables at one end of the dance floor, too many for me to count or care about, they were all covered in red table clothes. I think they had a theme. Bloody Valentine, maybe? I didn't remember.

The two of us walked to a table toward the middle of the tables and took a seat. No one ever wanted to be the first to dance unless you didn't mind be criticized or was an amazing dancer. "So, what made you want to come to this alone?" Emily asked abruptly. I had a feeling she was just trying to make idle conversation. It was better than sitting there and trying to make her talk.

My eyes searched the entryway for Casey and Sam. I dragged them away from the entryway to answer Emily's question. "Well, I wanted to make a point, not all the guys who go stag are losers." I leaned back a little. "And let's face it, I am no loser."

She nodded. She understood me and didn't seem to take my arrogant attitude offensively. She just giggled and responded, "No, you're definitely not a loser."

I smiled uncomfortably. She was such a sweet girl and I was beginning to feel like a total jerk. I really had no feelings for her and the feelings that did once for her develop disappeared once I fell for Casey. I sighed. "So, what about you? Why did you come alone?"

She looked away. "I wasn't asked by anyone," she mumbled then looked back at me. "I wish I could have made a statement like you, but no one likes me, I guess. That's why I was happy when you asked me." She confessed, her giddy, excited smiled faltered slightly to a small, sad smile.

"Why wouldn't anyone like you?" Confusion laced my words. "You're nice, you're beautiful, you're a great person, and you're smart. Any guy who doesn't see that is an idiot." I meant what I said, but I felt like I laid it on a little thick.

She grinned widely once more. Or not. "You mean that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Two bodies interrupted us, sitting down at our table and I looked up to see Casey sitting in the seat next to me. It felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest it was beating so fast. "Hey, D," Sam said, but my eyes were glued on Casey. I felt like a prepubescent boy who couldn't stop staring at the naked centerfold of a girl in the Playboy or Penthouse magazines. It was just one of those things that baffled you and made you kind of drool. But she didn't seem to notice that I was leaving a river of slobber down my face, she was too smitten by the lovely Sam. I hated my best friend. "Earth to Derek," Sam's voice said loudly.

My head snapped his way. "'Sup, man?" I said like I had never been staring at his date.

Casey looked at me then to Emily. "I didn't know you two were going together." She smiled quite distastefully, but her eyes faded to sparkle like they did earlier that evening. She looked at me, almost glaring. "Because you were going stag when you left the house, Derek." She almost sounded mad. What was she mad about? My not going stag or my choosing to escort Emily to the prom? I really wanted to ask.

I let out a sarcastic snort. "What do you care, Casey?" I asked. "Emily and I are having a great time, maybe you should try that." I wanted to bite my tongue, and not say anything mean. It tore me up to have to act that way in front of everyone.

She shook her head. "I don't care, I was only asking because you wanted to make a statement to the whole school that even cool guys can go stag too. But here you are…with a date…who is my best friend," she said like she caught me in a compromising position. It still didn't fully answer my question that I never asked.

"Well, I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that."

"Derek and I are having so much fun, Casey." Emily tried to lighten up the conversation. "So, let's not all fight. It's the prom; it's supposed to be the best event to ever happen during the school year."

Casey rolled her eyes at me in disgust then looked to Emily apologetically. "You're right, Em, I'm sorry."

"Derek and I are going to go get our prom pictures taken in a few minutes," she informed the whole table, including me. We were? Why wasn't I informed on this sudden turn of events? Didn't you need a form to do that or something?

I looked over at her questionably ready to ask every question I was thinking or say no we weren't, but she looked so happy and I would have hated to ruin that, especially on a night like this; even when I was feeling like crap my own self. "Yeah, we are."

That look of determination and fight entered Casey's face, like this was war. "So are and Sam and I," she said smugly, like it was a contest of who could take the better picture.

Sam blinked a few times, staring at Casey. "We are?"

Casey shot my best friend a deathly look before she smiled and said through very clenched teeth, "Sam we already talked about this in the limousine."

"Oh, right!" He looked at me and Emily and smiled. "We are," he said like it was our business to know. As much as I would have loved to say that I didn't give a damn about what they were going to go do, I did care.

Emily stood up, telling me we had better get to the portrait area they set up before they decided to end it for the night. We excused ourselves from the table, but Casey and Sam were right behind us. Emily and Casey stood at a table, filling out picture forms that told the prices, how many copies were wanted and where to send them, blah, blah, blah. Sam and I stood against a wall, not really talking. It was weird, he and I could chat it up all day at school or if he was crashing at my place, but a formal event…nothing. It was kind of like the bathroom, guys don't talk in situations where they felt like they were exposing themselves and being uncomfortable made us feel very naked to the world.

A line formed outside the photo area, not very long, like we thought it would have been. Everyone had gathered to get their photos taken before they entered the ballroom for the time of their lives. It was a good ten to fifteen minute wait though. I stood with my arm snaked around Emily's waist, still feeling like an ass because I did it just to piss Casey off. I didn't know if it worked, I didn't have eyes in the back of my head to glance to see if she was angry. Glancing behind me would have just ruined the effect.

Emily and I got to the front, she handed off the papers and we stood in front of a background that had more fake flowers, and a starry night. The photographer told us to stand close together. I didn't know what that meant, so I decided to stand behind Emily with my hands at her waist, she slid her hands over mine and I wanted to move them. She leaned into me and the photographer said how cute of a couple we made and to smile like we meant it. I smiled and pretended that it was Casey I was taking the picture with. He snapped the camera and told us it was beautiful and let us see it. I almost said it would have been better if I was with Casey, but caught myself.

Casey and Sam walked in as we walked out. Emily suggested we stay to see their picture being taken. I opposed and told her I would rather dance. She seemed to have forgotten about Sam and Casey when she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the large dance floor. She moved her body wildly, out of the rhythm with the song. For the first few songs I felt like everyone was staring at us, but forgot about it after the fourth song and danced like I would at any other dance.

Five songs later, feeling like my feet were going to fall off, I had to sit down. Emily sat at the table with me. Casey and Sam were already there. Sam smiled and shook his head. "Dude, you looked like such a freak out there," he joked.

I raised my brows and pointed a finger at him. "I got those moves from you, Sammy Boy," I shot back out of breath and lazily.

Emily looked at me eagerly, with almost hungry eyes. "Ready to dance some more?"

I shook my head. "_No more_." I sighed, slamming my face into the table.

Emily's hand rubbed my back. "Okay, you can take a break," she said like a mother would to their child. I was so grateful. There was a pause, then: "Sam, do you want to dance?"

My head shot up and I almost told her I was ready to dance but Sam answered, "Sure, if it's okay with Casey."

My lovely stepsister smiled and said, "It's fine by me." With that, the two got up made their way to the dance floor. Casey and I were left at the table by ourselves. She and I sat there in silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling bitterly.

"So," I started after what seemed to be an eternity of silence and discomfort. "What's the deal with you and Sam?" I said as causally as I could, but I had a feeling it came out rehearsed.

Casey raised an offensive look to her face, bringing her head back a little. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Why did you two get back together?" I had wanted to ask that question for about four months now.

_**  
She explains to me  
her whole story  
how she was stolen in the desert by the hands of forty thieves  
and then released  
because even thieves believe  
that if you find love you got to set it free  
honestly, I'm not so sure that she  
thinks I'm being the man that I deserve to be**_

She looked down at the table in reflection for a second or two then brought her head back up. "I didn't feel like I was loved. I felt like I lost something when Sam and I broke up for good the first time. After that I never had a steady relationship—not even Max who seemed to care too much what his stupid jock friends thought than what I thought— and I kept comparing all the guys who came along to Sam. Then there was you and, honestly, I was so happy when we were together. What you and I had was wonderful, Derek; you were great, but you didn't seem to care for me the way I wanted to be cared for," she said sadly, I could hear her throat tighten as she squeezed out the words. I frowned softly as I let the words register. But I didn't say anything. She was finally confessing why she really broke off what we had. "Sam was so perfect and I had reason and right to blame myself for what happened between us. I felt trapped in my own self pity of feeling unloved that I wanted what Sam and I had again. I wanted that love back. I felt like I was just another girl on your list. I felt like you were holding back. I felt like you were afraid." She opened her mouth to say something, but fear flooded her eyes and she closed her mouth.

_**  
So gracefully  
unaware that he  
is the brightest boy  
this girl has ever seen**_

I didn't protest or say anything for almost a whole song. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, and that I _was_ scared. I was scared shitless that she didn't feel the same as I did, but I didn't want to ruin her relationship with Sam so I kept my usually loud mouth shut. They were the two people who knew the real, _real_ me; they knew my true reactions; they saw me when I was mad, sad, happy. They knew my every emotion and train of thought. I knew that her words were sincere, but if they weren't, then she was only with Sam because she could stand to be alone and _love _had nothing to do with their relationship. She was living a lie. I hoped to God that that wasn't the situation…but deep down, in my heart, I wanted that to be. It meant she wasn't still in love with him. That meant that I still had a good chance.

_**  
And our bodies talk  
even if we don't want to  
but your eyes say that you want to  
like right now**_

She sat and stared at me with sad eyes like she was waiting for an answer I was never going to give. I had nothing to say. If she wanted to make me feel like the Wicked Witch of the West, it worked. If she wanted me to confess my love to her…well, let's just say I wasn't going to do if she wasn't going to do it. "Talk to me, Derek," she finally said, scooting her chair toward me, so she wouldn't have to holler over the music that blared in the room.

"What do you want me to talk to you about?" I asked stupidly.

Casey let out a scoff. "Don't you have anything to say about what I just told you?"

_Yes_. I shook my head. "What would I have to say?"

She opened her mouth and was interrupted by Sam and Emily walking back to the table. "Wow, you guys aren't fighting!" Emily exclaimed smiling at the both of us, looking like a proud owner of a dog who was finally housetrained. I expected a treat.

We didn't say anything and an awkward silence stood between all of us. "Okay," Sam breathed, cutting through the thick silence and wrapped his hand around Casey's. "Would you like to dance?" he asked formally.

She looked at me then to Sam and nodded, smiling beautifully. She looked back down at me as she stood up. "We'll talk later," She stated softly, almost mouthing the words against the loud music. She turned her attention away from me and smiled happily at Sam and left the table to the dance floor to press her perfect body against his, to dance the way lovers dance…intimately.

_**  
So if that's true  
all you want is someone to talk to  
well I will be right here  
listening for you**_

Of course we were going to talk later, whether I wanted to or not. But truth be told, I love to talk to her. Sometimes, I just sit and wait to hear her voice, I would even find reasons sometimes to talk to her, as immature as that sounds. I sat and watched my best friend and Casey dance closely then looked over at Emily who was watching them to. "They are so perfect together," she murmured.

I didn't look back this time as much as I wanted to. "Do you want to dance, Emily?" I asked in time for a slow dance to start. Yeah, Venturi, you still have it. I was always good at timing.

She smiled excitedly. We never got the chance to slow dance before I felt like my feet were going to fall off. It was the next best thing to kissing me, I figured. I noticed Emily often found little reasons to touch me, and this was the ultimate touching situation. At least she wouldn't be faking happiness. "Yes!" she practically yelled out and dragged me away from the table. My feet weren't feeling anymore relaxed as they moved harshly along with Emily who basically displayed me as the greatest date in the world. She pulled me close to her at first, but I pushed back stating that I couldn't breathe if she was trying to squish us into one. She giggled shyly and loosened her grip around me. We moved to the music, she looked at me the whole time, while I looked at her every once in while in between glances of all the other so called "perfect" couples on the dance floor, including the two people who tortured me.

The music ended and a male voice sounded over the speakers. Emily and I were near the back, as far away from the speaker as we could get. "How is everyone doin' tonight?" Everyone cheered excitedly, except me. Derek Venturi didn't "cheer." I was not a cheerleader. I did, however, clap; some would have called it unenthusiastic. Emily was standing behind me screaming her head off, bouncing all around; she sure did know how to enjoy herself. "Y'all know what time it is?" He didn't wait for a response. "It is time to announce the prom king and queen!" Once again a lot cheering and screaming, I swear Emily was the loudest of all. I was going to be deaf before the night was over.

Suddenly a girl's voice sounded. "Okay, everyone calm down," she said into the microphone that came out booming. "It's time to announce tonight queen…Drum roll please." The guy had stuck his mouth to the microphone and made a drum roll sound. "Stephanie Kilpatrick!" Oh, like that was a big surprise. I went out with her when she was new to school. She was kind of clingy, annoying, self-centered; she called me for a two weeks straight before she got the hint that I wasn't into her. Yeah…I didn't really like her much. I watched the curly blonde haired girl run up to the platform that was built for the announcements and the D.J. She wore some sort of black dress and her hair was a mess of curls that she didn't seem to try to pull back. How she became popular was and probably always will be a mystery to me. They placed a crown atop her head and she grabbed the mike from them to make a speech, but it was detached from her hand being told that she couldn't make an announcement, there wasn't time. I almost laughed.

"And our prom king is…" I smiled triumphantly, ready to take my walk to the stage, even if I did have to dance with Stephanie. Maybe my night would get a little better. No, it didn't. Everything around me kind of froze when I didn't hear my name. Derek Venturi was _not_ prom king? What? Who was then? I looked at the body walking up the stage and wanted to leave just then when I saw the face that turned to face the crowd. _Sam_. That goober was prom king! That asshole stole my glory! I clinched my jaw and felt nothing for him. He stole my title, my date, my _life_, it was beginning to seem. I wished this was a dream; one of those bad dreams where you're walking around naked and you don't realize it until you feel a shift of cold wind and realize you have no clothes on. I looked down to check myself, I was completely clothed. This wasn't a dream.

I looked over in the crowd at Casey who stood smiling boldly. She had the Prom King as her date. She should be happy. She should have been the queen though, popular or not. She was so…right.

_**  
'Cause you're perfect  
just the way you are made  
and I wouldn't want you any other way**_

I looked up at Sam who smiled down at his queen. Sam was a good guy, but would he really be faithful to Casey? Stephanie could be quite malicious if she didn't get what she wanted…I knew first hand. She was a wee bit crazy, she would do something to get Sam and if he did fall into her evil little trap, would he tell Casey? It wasn't like he never lied to Casey before and she found out. But then again he wasn't careful.

_**  
Those boys will lie to you  
but you won't believe**_

I prayed deep down in my heart and soul that she wouldn't get hurt, she was so intelligent and strong she wouldn't let herself get hurt like she used to. She toughened up. I loved that, I loved her any way she was.

_**I wouldn't want you any other way**_

A body walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder, distracting me from my deep thoughts, as they announced for the prom king and queen to lead with dance or whatever it was they were supposed to do. I wasn't up there, I didn't care what happened. I turned around swiftly to stare at none other than Casey. "Want to dance?" she asked softly.

I looked over at Emily who didn't even seem to notice, she was too into watching Sam and Stephanie dance. I jolted my thumb Emily's way. "I'm with her, Case," I answer.

She almost looked hurt and I didn't know why. I figured it had to do with me or Sam or the prom or PMS. Either way it made me lean into Emily's ear and whisper, "Mind if I dance with your best friend?"

Emily turned to me and looked at Casey then shook her head no, telling us to have a ball. Some guy was talking to her, dark hair dark eyes a black on pink tuxedo, something to make him more "popular". There would have been a time that I'd have said no one was more popular than me, but I was living in an alternate universe where Sam and Casey dated without argument, Sam was Prom King and not one single girl hit on me this whole night except for Emily and even she didn't get jealous when I asked to dance with another girl because the very unpopular, disliked Emily was talking to a good-looking guy. Had I lost my touch?

_**  
And our bodies talk  
even if we don't want to  
but your eyes say that you want to  
like right now**_

Casey and I walked away from the crowd and slid close into each other. We moved slowly to the music. She looked up at me with powerful eyes, burning into me, looking as though she was trying to read me. "Why didn't you ask me to come here with you?" The question was unexpected.

I looked at her and I knew my eyes had widened to the size of flying saucers. I felt like I had just gotten caught doing something wrong and she made it really sound that way. "What?"

"Why didn't you ask me to be your date?" she asked more sternly.

I didn't know what to say, so I said the most reasonable explanation, "You're with Sam."

She shook her head slowly like I answered wrong. "I would have said yes if you asked me." The words should have left Casey softly, but they were rough and angry.

"Casey, you're with Sam and if you really want to know what I have to say about that…It makes me feel like a lowdown loser because you went back to my best friend because I couldn't give you what you wanted." I paused and she stared at me, hurt. "But I wouldn't change that about you because Sam makes you happy and that's all I want for you, okay?" I couldn't even look at her toward the end; it was an embarrassing thing to admit.

"But you make me happy," she admitted. I almost smiled, she sounded so small and lost.

_**  
So if that's true  
all you want is someone to talk to  
well I will be right here  
listening for you  
**_

I pulled away from her, her hand linking with mine for a second before I let go of it, letting it drop to her side. "You know, I'm tired. I'm going to head home. I'll talk to you later." I walked off the dance floor, just leaving Casey to stand there. I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to leave her feeling like we made no progress. We made massive progress on the night that should have been _our_ night, but she pointed out that I screwed that up.

I sat down on the steps that led to the lower level that I hadn't yet been to. I couldn't leave, I could stand up Emily even if she was with another guy, she was my neighbor and the best friend of the love of my life, she wasn't some girl from school I could ignore and hide from when I saw her head down the hall. She would either hunt me down or she would ignore me. I still wanted to be friends with her, so I decided I had to stay. But going back in there meant seeing Casey again. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Life sucked and so did easy decisions.

Rushed steps came out of the ballroom and I scooted to the side as they stopped behind me to give them access to the steps. "I thought you were leaving." I craned my head and looked up to see Casey standing there behind me.

I turned my body, my back against the wall now, so I could look up at her beauty as she stood looking down at me.

_**  
You put on  
your make up just right  
for something and I guess  
that you accidentally fell into that dress**_

I shrug my shoulders, just a small twitch of muscles. "I couldn't just leave Emily," I muttered, almost ashamed.

She walked to the steps and sat down beside me, letting her gorgeous dress puff out as she sat and faced me; she looked even more beautiful than earlier. How was that possible? "You drive me nuts, you know that, right?" She smiled softly as she said the words. It almost sounded like a joke.

_**You'll show up  
on every radar screen tonight  
my baby  
with the echo strength  
and rejection circuitry**_

"Good to know that my master plan is working," I said dully, looking into the pink fabric of her dress. She let out a small chuckle anyway. Sympathy she tried to pass my way. "It's not like you don't make me crazy," I replied, looking up at her.

She scraped her teeth over her bottom lip and let out a huff. "I don't do it on purpose, Derek."

I forced a smirked this time. "I guess being annoying comes naturally to you, eh?" I joked.

Casey took in an offended gasp and swatted a hand at me and I caught her wrist in a loose grip. We sat there and all the sudden memories of the two of us flooded back to me. The first time we kissed was so similar, only we really thought we hated each other, then.

We stared at each other and if anyone else saw us, I bet they would have seen a glow of lust or love mist up around us. I scooted in close to her and laced my fingers with hers, then slid my other hand up to her face, holding her cheek in my hand and leaned in. She slid her free hand around the back of my neck. My lips captured hers in a deep kiss; she responded and returned a tantalizing kiss that made me crave more, but I pulled back slightly, my eyes closed, our lips still brushing as I asked, "What about Sam?"

She breathed her minty, warm breath against my mouth, her hand stroking the back of my neck, nails tickling my skin. "Who?" She pulled me in and smashed her lips against mine, letting us sit on the stairs displaying our affection toward one another for whomever to walk by and see. Honestly, I couldn't have had it any other way.

_**So gracefully  
unaware that she  
is the brightest girl  
this boy has ever seen**_

General POV:

Sam and Emily stood in the doorway watching the two lovebirds sitting on the steps, kissing like they were absolutely in love and Emily had no doubt that they were. Emily smiled at Sam and said, "It worked."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and it only took until prom."

Emily smirked his way and rolled her eyes before held out her hand and glanced up at Sam who was wearing that ridiculous crown, but in a way it was kind of cute. "Good job, Agent," she said.

Sam smacked his hand down gently into hers and grinned. "Let's dance," he said and wrapped his fingers around her hand and led her back to the dance floor.

**Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked it. Please review.**

**I had to put in "General POV" for the end to work the way I wanted it to, but that's something I would never do in any other story.**


End file.
